elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Gods
During your adventure, you may find a god's altar. While at the altar, you can pray to the god it belongs to, raising your faith rating with that deity. Be careful, though -- if you pray to a different god, you'll anger the god you started out worshiping. Being on good terms with your god can also net you bonuses to your abilities, skills, and special abilities. The types of benefits you gain from worship are different for each god. There are altars to all of the gods in the game located at the Truce Ground (Altar of Gods), this is the easiest way to gain a religion. Each god can be offered corpses or an item specific to that god to either claim an altar or raise your relationship with your god. Most corpses do almost nothing for raising relationship, but a high value corpse, or the specific item produces a message from your god as he/she/it takes the item. You can also forcibly take over another god's altar, but this requires offering items times at that altar, you can potentially fail to convert the altar and each time you fail the other god will hit you with a negative effect, which could range from a long lasting hex to a negative mutation. Use the best possible sacrifice to do this for highest favor gain and success rate. Favor "Favor" is your value of how much the god likes you, and what you need to get god gifts. *Max favor = buffed Faith Skill x 100 + 25. *Requested God items (e.g. guns for Mani) = 25 favor, even if rotten or cooked *Raw corpses = 1 favor for every 0.2s it weighs, max of 50. The reason we let our pets carry our cooler box. *Rotten corpses = 1 favor, always *Cooked Corpses = 2 favor (because they always weigh 0.5s) *Rotten Cooked = 1 favor, always *Converting an altar = offering favor x 5 (so always convert with the best sacrifice you can) *Scroll of faith = 0 if cursed, 75 if not cursed *Cursing or blessing offerings or altars affects nothing. *Failing to convert an altar loses you no favor. *Praying lowers total favor by 15% *You get the first reward (pet) at 1525, the second (secret treasure/experience) at 2525, and the 3rd (weapon) at 4025. There is also another address that determines if you have offered enough to be able to pray and receive blessing. This is to prevent constant praying for healing/uncursing/unhexing. You must give like ~4 gifts or something to be able to pray again. And have a favor above 200. List of heavy corpses *Alien - A good way to raise favor with any god is to encourage the growth of an alien infestation in Palmia to gain a steady stream of alien corpses. *Tyrannosaurus *Big Daddy *Fire ent *Ice ent List of Gods and rewards Switching Gods You can switch gods by praying at another gods altar, this will however anger your current god. Note that once you have two god pets, you cannot get another - you must abandon one of the old ones before you can receive a new one. Penalties *10,000 turns of the Punishment hex/curse **-20 speed **-20% PV **Dying does not remove it. category:deities category:religion